revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and later had three individual cameo appearances in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, The Enchanted Franken-Forest, and Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Ezekiel appears on the yacht with the other veterans, still in his deranged, feral form. He is crouched up on the prow of the yacht, the wind blowing what little hair he has left and his tongue hanging out wildly like a dog. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he appears in the second half of the episode. He kidnaps Anne Maria and finds her attractive. As the king of mutant blind gophers, he presents her with various gifts, including the prize money from last season (now reduced to ash). He eventually gives her a massive diamond, which she believes is real and thus worth much more than the million dollars. Later, Ezekiel attacks Lightning when he tries to retrieve the golden statues on his throne. Lightning, however, eventually fought back and strapped his backpack containing a bomb onto Ezekiel before kicking him down a tunnel. Shortly afterward, the mine was destroyed in the ensuing explosions, trapping Ezekiel whose still inside. After the challenge, Anne Maria quit because of the diamond Ezekiel gave her, only for Chris to reveal it as a fake. She changed her mind and frantically tried to climb out, but was launched off with Brick The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Ezekiel reappears after being trapped in the mine since its demolition. He finally climbs to the top of a mineshaft and pushes aside several pieces of debris, relieved to finally be out. However, Lightning cluelessly steps on him as he walks past, too focused on reading his map to notice, and unknowingly knocks Ezekiel right back down into the mine, screaming the entire way down. Ezekiel appeared for the fourth, and currently last time in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. When the entire army of mutated monsters was unleashed and the arena was plunged into chaos, Ezekiel jumped in to save Anne Maria from a mutant squirrel by knocking it aside. In return, he tried to get a kiss from her, only to frighten her. Cameron knocked Ezekiel out by throwing Lightning's pan at him, saving Anne Maria. Trivia *He cameos in 3 episodes. **A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste **The Enchanted Franken-Forest **Brain vs. Brain: The Ultimate Showdown ***He is the only original camper to cameo in 3 epiosdes. *He caused Anne Maria's elimination by giving her a diamond costing nothing. *Ezekiel's cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is the first to have a direct effect on the elimination in the episode, as the diamond he gave to Anne Maria caused her to quit. *Ezekiel is the only contestant to have more than one individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Gallery 640px-ExCampersROTIHD-1-.png|Ezekiel crouched on the prow of the yacht as it approaches Camp Wawanakwa. Angrybeavers.PNG|Ezekiel appears in his first cameo, in A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste. 429532 323799357677142 1247289477 n-1-.jpg|ezekiel makes a cameo. EzekielBones-1-.png|Human Ezekiel's picture. AnneZeke-1-.png|Ezekiel offering Anne Maria the prize money from last season. ZekeLoveAnneMaria.png|Ezekiel's third cameo, in the finals. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Contestants Category:Ferals